Closer When Dreaming
by live2rite
Summary: Lilly finds herself needing to listen to Miley's sleeptalking - LILEY
1. Chapter 1

A.N. I am working on Missing and Missed and also another story called Valentine Void (which I'm really excited about) anyways I hope you guys like this one.

Disclaimer – I own nothing

This is from Rite Rose Publishings

Closer When Dreaming

The very first night that I slept over at Miley's house I found out one of the cutest things about her. She talks in her sleep. Not just mumbles or occasional words, she would have full on soliloquies about subjects. That first night, we were eleven and she was talking about wigs. I mean literally she talked for a full ten minutes about how itchy they were and how she didn't like them. I thought it was really cute, I mean who dream talks about how itchy wigs are? Now, of course, I know that she is Hannah Montana and talking about how itchy wigs are is actually kind of relevant to her day to day life but back then I had no clue at all.

Every night is the same, she'll drift off to sleep and about half an hour later, she will give a deep sigh and she'll tighten her grip of whatever she's holding and start talking. Sometimes she's clearly upset about what she's talking about and I will see the tears falling from her eyes, other times she'll giggle because she finds it amusing but she never yells, she always talks softly as if she's subconsciously not wanting to wake herself up. The length of the sleep talk varies anywhere from a few seconds to up to half an hour and then, after she has finished whatever she's talking about that night she will give another deep sigh and then be peaceful and silent for the rest of the night.

This doesn't happen every night, I'd say there's probably a one in five chance of it happening, and what she talks about is usually something that is resting heavily on her mind.

You might ask why I'm so interested in how Miley Stewart talks in her sleep? Well the answer is quite simple ... I'm in love with her. I notice every single thing about her even before I realised I was in love with her I probably knew her better than even her Dad did but I didn't realise I loved her until we were fifteen. We were having a Friday night sleepover and we were both exhausted, especially Miley. We had been to a Hannah concert that night and Miley had been having such a great time that she did four encores, which was the most she had done since she had had the surgery on her throat. When we got back to Miley's she was asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow and I was about to fall asleep a little while later when I heard a deep sigh come Miley and I felt her hand grip the material just over my stomach of my vest top I had worn to bed. Miley always slept on the right side of the bed, on her front, facing towards me. I always slept on my back so sometimes we would gravitate towards each other in our sleep. I smiled as I felt the grip on my vest top and opened my eyes to look at Miley's face, knowing she was about to start sleep talking.

"_I can't keep this to myself, I can't it's too hard"_ Miley began, causing me to frown slightly, tonight was obviously going to be a serious one, _"I'm so stupid, she'll never like me" _My eyes widened as she said this, did she really just say she? _"She's so perfect and when she smiles I just melt" _Ok so she definitely said she, I thought to myself, I wonder who it is? Miley being gay certainly didn't bother me, she was my best friend and I wanted her to be happy no matter who it was with. _"I wish I could just tell her, I wish I could walk into school and down the beach holding her hand in mine and I want to be able to kiss her whenever I want ... God I really want to kiss her" _Miley gave a quirky little half smile as she said this that I couldn't help but smile at too, she was adorable, _"I want to be able to comfort her as more than a friend when she's upset and I want to tell her that those ridiculous wigs in all those bright colours just bring out the beautiful blue of her eyes ..." _... Wait a second, I thought to myself, _"... I love you Lilly"_ she whispered before giving another deep sigh indicating the sleep talk was over for the night.

I quickly turned my head to stare up at the ceiling and the cheap glow in the dark stars that I had convinced Miley to buy and stick on her ceiling and let out the breath I hadn't even realised I had been holding. She loves me? She wants to kiss me? Wow, kissing Miley ...

My eyes widened for the second time in the last five minutes as I realised that _I _wanted to kiss Miley as well, that I wanted to be able to hold her hand and be there for her all the time. I'm in love with Miley.

That night I lay there for good two or three hours, going over and over the situation in my head. My first thought was to wake her up and declare my undying love for her and tell her I'd never leave but as the time wore on I realised something. Miley never acted in any other manner than a friendly one when she was awake. She had never even brought up the topic of being gay with me, whether it was about her or others. I had no idea whether what she was saying in her dreams talks was what she really wanted and was aware of it or whether loving me was a subconscious desire. Was it possible for the dream talks she had to have double meanings like dreams did? Did this mean she really did love me like she said or not?

By the time I eventually fell asleep I had decided I would never broach the topic with Miley, if she brought it up then I would happily tell her how I felt but I could not act on the dream talks. That wasn't fair to Miley.

As the next two years passed, I began to long for our Friday night sleepovers and I always stayed awake after Miley had fallen to sleep to wait and see if she would dream talk. At first they would only happen every so often as before but before long they were happening every week and I began asking if we would have Saturday night sleepovers as well which she readily agreed to. At first I would lie there waiting to see if she would dream talk and then watch her as she said the most amazing beautiful things about me but as the months went by the things she said started to become bolder. On the night of her sixteenth birthday, not long after her first dream talk about me, she said some things that quite honestly I will not repeat for the sake of not embarrassing Miley, but let's just say I blushed ... a lot, at the things she said and I was squirmed for while before I was comfortable enough to go to sleep that night and my dreams were filled of images of the things she had described. When we woke up the next morning, I found that my arm had made its way around Miley's shoulders and she had curled into my side, her hand having slipped just underneath my vest top.

After that I began to realise that I was becoming addicted to the nights I spent at Miley's. I didn't care though because I love her so much. One night as I was waiting of her to start her dream talk, I was staring at her face and before I knew what was happening my hand reached forward and gently traced her jaw line and I saw Miley smile in her sleep. As the night progressed I found that if I traced her jaw line she would always smile, if I kissed her on the forehead she would lean her head on my shoulder so I could wrap my arm around her, if I gently stroked her hand it would find its way under my vest top (never her whole hand, just her fingers up to her knuckles) but the favourite thing I found out happened quite by accident, I had noticed that she was shivering slightly one night just after she had finished her dream talk so I pulled the blanket over us as well and then put my hand back under the covers to keep warm. We were so close already that my fingers grazed the outside of her thigh; I froze as she moaned lightly and then she moved so her leg had moved over mine to rest in between my legs and she cuddled impossibly closer to me. My eyes drifted shut in contentment as I was suddenly surrounded by Miley's warmth but then they shot open as Miley kissed my collarbone in her sleep.

Every night we had a sleepover after that, I would make sure to 'accidentally' graze the outside of her thigh with my hand and I always fell asleep in that comfortable position and we never mentioned it when we woke up like that. I did begin to feel a little guilty about the fact that I was basically _making_ Miley cuddle into me but I just couldn't stop, just like I couldn't stop keeping myself awake long enough to hear the beautiful things she always said about me.

This brings me to our current moment in time. We are both eighteen now and we are due to move into an apartment together tomorrow. We are both going to UCLA and I was going to get student housing but Miley wouldn't hear of it "You're moving in with me" she had told me firmly, "Daddy says I can use some of the Hannah money to get us an apartment" she had grinned happily. Her Dad had already given her full control over the Hannah money on her eighteenth birthday but she had told him she still wanted him to manage it for her so whilst she did now have access to the fortune that was hers, she still talked it over with her Dad before she made a big purchase. Today we had packed up all our belongings at both houses and had fallen exhaustedly on Miley's bed. She had suggested having one last sleepover which I could not deny as we would not be sharing the same bed when we would be living together as of tomorrow so our sleepovers would never be the same. I was patiently waiting for Miley to start her sleep talking and she didn't disappoint. I smiled softly as she finished with _"I love you Lilly"_ to which I couldn't help but whisper "I love you too Miley" and feeling bold I leant forward and placed a soft kiss on her lips before lying back and grazing her outer thigh causing her to cuddle into my side as usual. I sighed happily and as I fell asleep I had one final thought.

_Maybe the walls will be thin and I'll still be able to hear her sleep talk_. I thought hopefully.

A.N. Let me know what you guys think :) thanks Nicki xoxo


	2. Chapter 2

A.N. Ok so this was supposed to be a oneshot but you guys wanted another chapter? ... and here it is. This time from Miley's pov. Enjoy!

Closer When Dreaming – Chapter Two

How long had I known about my feelings? God, they've been a part of me for so long I don't think I can remember the exact time, but I was about fifteen when they started to make sense to me. We had sleepovers all the time and then one night I woke up at about two in the morning and I had somehow made my way closer to Lilly than normal. We weren't quite touching but my hand was in front of my face and a mere inch from Lilly's. Her head was facing towards me and I could feel the gentle breaths coming from her mouth. My hand was tingling every time I felt it and I couldn't help myself as I moved closer to her before closing my eyes to give myself over to the feelings. I knew it wasn't right but I figured as long as I wasn't hurting Lilly that indulging in these feelings wouldn't matter.

I know you're probably wondering why feelings for Lilly would be wrong so I'll tell you. She's my best friend, me being in love with my female best friend was never in the cards for me but I went ahead and did it anyway.

Not long after I figured out what I had been feeling I woke up to find that I had moved closer still in the night and my hand was resting on Lilly's stomach, clutching at the vest top material. I smiled as I realised that Lilly has moved closer to me. Not long after this, Lilly suggested we started having Saturday night sleepovers as well as Friday nights and of course, I jumped at the opportunity to spend more time with her.

Then, just after my sixteenth birthday, I woke up one morning after our sleepover to find that my hand had made its way under Lilly's vest top. I froze for a moment but the feeling of Lilly's skin under my fingers, especially her toned stomach did things to me that I couldn't deny and I then noticed that Lilly's arm was snaked around my shoulders pulling me closer to her and I melted. I breathed in deeply, taking in the unique scent that was Lilly before I felt her start to wake up and scolded myself over my lack of control but she didn't even seem to notice our new closer positions; in fact we seemed to keep waking up like that every single time we were together from that morning onwards. I never questioned why Lilly never asked about our sleeping positions, everyday she would treat me exactly the same as usual and there would be no hint of any further feelings, so I took my cue from her. We were best friends and we drooled over guys together on the beach or at the mall or school but we always seemed to gravitate to the same positions when we were sleeping. Quite honestly I was afraid that if I mentioned it that she would start to want to sleep on the floor in a sleeping bag or something or even worse, not come to spend the nights at all so I kept it as my secret pleasure, my secret addiction.

The thing about it is that when I went to sleep, I was never touching Lilly. I always moved towards her when I was asleep, it must have been my subconscious wanting to get as close to her as possible. I always seemed to wake up just minutes before Lilly, which surprised me because she was always the morning person but I loved to just take those few minutes to take in the feeling of having Lilly's arm wrapped tightly around me, to have my hand gently stroke the soft skin of her stomach and to take in a deep breath to fill my senses with Lilly's scent. I knew I shouldn't but it really was like an addiction to me.

A few months after I first woke up to find my hand under her vest top, I woke up to find I had gone one step further in my subconscious attempt to get closer and that I was practically lying on top of Lilly. My leg had found it's way between hers and my lips were almost resting on her collarbone. I paused for a moment to take in this new position and then before I could stop myself I gently kissed her collarbone. Lilly moaned underneath me and I smiled at her reaction before instantly feeling guilty. She was my best friend, for crying out loud, I'm basically taking advantage of her. Yet I couldn't stop placing that gentle kiss every time I woke up before she did.

This brings me to our current moment in time. Lilly and I had both been accepted to UCLA and we were both eighteen. Tomorrow we are moving into the apartment I had brought with some of my Hannah money and I was really excited and happy that I would be living with Lilly. She had told me about some silly idea about moving into student housing which I so was not about to let her do, especially when I was going to be getting my own place anyway. I had asked Daddy about whether I should buy or rent a place and he had told me to buy. Daddy still managed my Hannah money for me. When I was eighteen he told me he was handing the lot over to me but honestly the amount I had earned over the years was ... startling to say the least, so I asked to keep managing it for me and he had agreed. We had looked at several places near campus until I had found the perfect apartment, but it wasn't until I had finished packing the last of the boxes and labelled it 'Miley's room' until I realised that we wouldn't be having anymore sleepovers. That I would never be able to wake up with Lilly tucked under me and take in that deep breath. I had sat down heavily on the bed and looked up at Lilly and suggested one final sleepover. She had smiled, almost sadly and agreed at once.

I woke up the morning of the move to find me in the usual position. I placed the kiss on her collarbone and took in the deep breath before pausing and gently lifting myself to look in the face of Lilly Truscott. God, she is so beautiful. Right in that moment I lost my senses slightly as I leaned over Lilly and softly kissed her lips. As I pulled away I looked down at her still sleeping face and whispered, "I love you Lilly", before settling back down to wait for Lilly to wake up as I sure wasn't going to move from where I was until I had to. I tried to comfort myself with one last thought.

_Maybe we'll only have time to get one bed set up today._

A.N. I may or may not have a few more chapters of this after they have moved into the new apartment ... so please review, thanks Nicki xoxo


	3. Chapter 3

A.N. I'm really on a roll with this story lol, here's chapter 3!

Closer When Dreaming – Chapter Three

We had been living in this apartment for ten days. That's ten days with Miley and ten nights without her. I've not gone as long as this without having a sleepover with Miley and was starting to feel the side effects. That thing people say about the best way to quit an addiction is to go cold turkey? Yeah, they obviously never had an addiction like mine. For the first few nights I slept ok but then over the last week I haven't been sleeping much at all. Finally on the eleventh night, I'd had enough. I get out of bed and silently walked down the hall to Miley's room. I take a deep breath as I push open the door and there is my Miley. Fast asleep, with no disturbing addictions to keep her awake. I walk over to her bed and sit beside her sleeping form and before I can stop myself I reach forward and gently trace her jaw line with my finger and there's the beautiful smile she only gives when she's asleep. I lie down gently next to her, on my side so I can face her and I look into the sleeping face. She has to be the most beautiful person especially when she sleeps. All the stress and worry she has over her life as Hannah and her school work vanishes, leaving her looking completely relaxed and happy.

I lie there for a good half an hour and finally decide that I need to try and get some sleep as I'm nodding off as I lie there but I'm so exhausted that as I start getting up I have to counter balance my weight with my arm and accidentally graze Miley's outer thigh. I freeze as Miley curls into my side and I start to panic. I can't believe I did that! She'll wake up in the morning and freak out that I'm here. I try to calm myself down and gently ease out of her embrace but she only tightens her grip and cuddles closer into my side. I try one more time to leave her embrace but my will to leave vanishes the instant she whispers _"Lilly"_ in her sleep and kisses my collarbone. I'm a goner and I know it but if tomorrow means that Miley is going to freak out and demand I leave then I sure as hell am going to enjoy her being in my arms one last time.

However the next morning, Miley merely smiled at me and squeezed me gently before getting out of bed and walking into her bathroom. I wasn't still in bed when she had finished in the shower. That night I didn't dare get closer to Miley than the door, but I watched her sleep talk and then sleep for a while before returning to bed. This pattern continued for the next few nights and although I was finally getting some sleep but the guilt was gnawing away at my insides and I finally decided that I was going to stay put no matter how tired I got. When I fell asleep I had the most awful nightmare. Miley was there and she was disgusted with me telling me awful things, the exact opposite of the things I had heard during her sleep talks.

These nightmares continued for the next few nights until one morning I woke up to find that Miley had got into my bed in the middle of the night. Waking up with her in my arms when I hadn't initiated it was the most wonderful feeling. She was already awake and just smiled at me again like she had that first morning I had woken in her arms and told me she missed sleeping next to me. _She _missed sleeping next to _me_. I was ecstatic and didn't bother wondering what this meant.

From that night on one of us would always end up in the other's room after one had fallen to sleep. Most nights it was me going into Miley's room because I wanted to hear her sleep talking but some mornings I'd wake up in my bed with Miley cuddled into my side. I didn't really understand why the two of us both seemed to be unable to rest easy without the other one next to us but that was the way it was happening. Well ... I understood what was happening with me but Miley? Now that was a different question.

For the first time since I had first heard Miley's sleep talk about how she loved me, hope flared brightly in my chest. Maybe her subconscious revelation was how she consciously felt as well. But then why was she always acting just friendly around me during the day? Did she worry the same as I did about my reaction as I did hers? No surely not, Miley was always one of those people who just went for what she wanted.

This continued for a good few months. We settled into our lives at college and Miley and I were still really busy with our lives as Hannah and Lola. Although Miley had told her fans that she would be at least halving the amount of concerts and appearances she would be doing during her time at college she just couldn't put aside Hannah completely. Her love of performing and singing as a huge part of her so I told her I'd go to all of them with her. When I lived at my Mom's house, I would really only go to concerts and certain appearances like the Mac and Mickey show but now I lived with Miley it was just as easy to go with her. She had been worried that I would spend too much time helping her with Hannah and not enough on my work but I told her she was being silly. She still managed to do all her work with all the Hannah work. Then one night after we had come back from a charity concert, I was lay in bed reading a book for my English Literature class when Miley wandered into my room and without a word she slid under the covers next to me and cuddled into my side. Without a thought about it my arm wrapped itself around her shoulders and I continued to read with a small smile on my face.

From that night onwards she always came into my room after we had both got ready for bed.

Over time, little things that belonged to her started to migrate into my room too. Her hairbrush was next to mine on the dressing table, her current book for her business class was on the bedside table next to her side of the bed and she had commandeered one of the smaller drawers in my dresser for things like pyjamas and a few t-shirts and skirts for if she was in a rush in the morning. She had made that mistake only once, my alarm had been set for my slightly later class and hers was first thing. She had jumped out of bed with half an hour left to go before the class started and had run around like a mad woman trying to get ready on time. After she had gone, I emptied the drawer so she could put things in it.

A few months after this, we had been to see our parents in Malibu and we had gone back to the beach for old time's sake and there was this guy who had hit on Miley repeatedly. She had not rebuffed his advances and had seemed to quite enjoy flirting with him and although she hadn't given him her number, I knew a day would come soon where she would be dating a guy and he would stay over. We could hardly share our bed like this then. I lay awake that night, holding Miley securely to me and felt my mind racing. I knew I had to tell her soon, it couldn't be avoided any longer.

The next day I woke up first which isn't a usual occurrence for us. Miley always seemed to be awake first even if she loved to lounge in bed before getting up. I looked at her face and did something I had only been bold enough to do a few times. I leaned forward and placed a gentle kiss on her lips, closing my eyes as I did.

"I love you" I whispered, as I pulled back before opening my eyes to stare into the blue of Miley's.

... Shit.

A.N. Up next is Miley's pov, please review, thanks Nicki xoxo


	4. Chapter 4

A.N. As promised, here's Miley's POV. Enjoy!

Closer When Dreaming – Chapter Four

Moving into our new apartment had gone really smoothly. Daddy had insisted on sorting out our bedroom furniture first meaning that our beds were ready that first evening. For the next week, or ten days if you want to be really specific about it, Lilly and I both slept in our own rooms but then on the morning of the eleventh day I woke up to the most beautiful sight that I never thought I'd see again. Lilly sleeping soundly next to me, or practically under me as our usual sleeping positions go. I happily smile down at her sleeping form before kissing her collar bone and sighing in contentment. I couldn't believe how much I had missed this. I didn't care why she was there, I didn't care that she had got in my bed without permission, this is Lilly I was talking about. I put my head back onto her shoulder and extended the moment I got to hold Lilly by not waking her up. I wanted this to last as long as possible. Who knew when the opportunity would raise itself again.

I felt Lilly stir and then stiffen. I knew she had realised where she was and my heart dropped, maybe she had sleepwalked or something. So I sat up, smiled at her to show I wasn't angry and then went into the bathroom for a shower. She wasn't there when I was finished.

The next few days, I didn't wake up to find Lilly with me and every day my heart broke just a little bit more and then about a week after that morning, I woke up in the middle of the night to Lilly shouting in her room. I quickly stood up and ran into her room where I could see she was in the throes of a pretty nasty nightmare. I couldn't make out what she was saying but I was too busy running over to her side and stroking her hair to try to figure it out. The minute I started to whisper soothing words to her, she stopped tossing and grabbed the hand I had placed on her arm and leaned into the touch of my other hand on her forehead. She wouldn't let go of my hand which was pulled onto her stomach where she held it tightly. I gently crawled onto the bed next to her, noticing that my hand was in the place it usually rested when I woke up in the morning. I smiled at this a moved as close as I could to Lilly and whispered goodnight before I let sleep pull me into my own, thankfully nice peaceful dreams.

When we woke up the next day, Lilly looked at me a little confused. I hesitated for a moment. Lilly hated her own weaknesses and I knew that she would consider nightmares a weakness so I smiled at her and told her I missed sleeping next to her. She had smiled back at me and nothing more was said. We had a knack for leaving things unsaid.

After that, Lilly would end up in my room most nights. I never questioned this change but on the odd night she didn't turn up in my room, I'd go to hers and she didn't seem to mind this either. We always seemed to wait for the other person to fall to sleep first because I never saw Lilly come into my room and Lilly was always sleep when I went into hers but either way this continued for a few months.

Lilly and I were both busy with college and Hannah and Lola. She had insisted on doing all my Hannah stuff with me. I think it was to keep me from over working myself as she would constantly remind me that I was supposed to be halving my workload. She was an angel about it though and helped me pick and chose which concerts and appearances to do. One of the concerts she helped me pick was for a children's charity concert.

After we got home that evening from the concert I was ready for bed and lying on top of the covers staring at the ceiling. I wanted to be lying next to Lilly already. I didn't care she wasn't asleep yet, we didn't when we had out sleepovers, I reasoned to myself. I stood up and walked to my door, before pausing and taking a step back. Could I really do this? Could I really go to Lilly's room like this? I nodded my head, yes I could. Lilly hadn't said anything about it. I walked back to the door and opened it but I didn't walk through it. What if she didn't want to upset me? No that was silly, she came into my room most nights. I took a few steps closer to Lilly's room before turning back on my heel and walking into my room again. I couldn't do this. I took a deep breath and chastised myself. This was Lilly my best friend. I walked back into the hall and hesitated only for a second in front of her door before opening and walking inside. I glanced at Lilly as I walked towards her. She was reading her English Literature book that she had been reading in my dressing room earlier. I smiled at this and before she could say anything I slid under her covers and cuddled into her side, at once feeling better as Lilly's armed snaked around my shoulders.

From that night onwards I always went to Lilly's room after I was ready for bed.

I started leaving things of mine in her room, accidentally at first but then one morning I woke up almost late for my lecture and when I got back to our apartment that afternoon, Lilly had cleared out one of her drawers on her dresser and had already put my pyjamas I had flung off on my way to the bathroom in there, all neatly folded up. I loved my drawer.

A few months after this, we go to see our parents and end up at the beach. I just wanted to spend some time at our old hang outs with Lilly but there was this guy who would not leave me alone. He was cute and all but I just wasn't interested in him. Eventually we managed to ditch him and I did not give him my number but for some reason Lilly was really quiet, like she was deep in thought, the whole way back to our apartment.

The next morning I woke up first as usual and sighed as I tried to figure out what had made Lilly so upset the day before. She had been fine until the beach and then that guy turned up. It couldn't have been that she liked him could it? And she was upset that he was taking an interest in me instead? No that was silly, Lilly gave up those jealous type feelings about guys years ago ... maybe she was jealous he was flirting with me and _she _wanted to flirt with me. I rolled my eyes at my wishful thinking as I felt Lilly begin to stir. I decided to pretend to be asleep to give her change to sneak away if she wanted but what happened next shocked me.

Lilly kissed me! She actually kissed me and then whispered that she loves me! Was I dreaming?

I opened my eyes to see her closed ones and watched as they opened. I could see the panic in her eyes as she saw that I was awake and I could almost hear the word she would have said if she had spoken aloud.

... Shit.

A.N. I have one final chapter after this so my originally only a one shot spiralled into a five shot (if such a word/thing exists lol) Anyways please let me know what you think, thanks Nicki xoxo


	5. Chapter 5

A.N. Ok faithful readers, this is the last chapter of this story. I hope you enjoy!

Closer When Dreaming – Chapter Five

Lilly's POV

I felt my jaw drop and my eyes widen as I looked into Miley's curious gaze. I tried to speak to tell her I was sorry, that I just got carried away but I couldn't make my voice work. She was looking at me as if she knew what I was thinking and I knew I had to get out of there but before I had even moved, Miley had leaned forward, effectively pinning me to the bed since she was already half lying on top of me and kissed me. I had no defence against this and I melted against her, knowing that this is what I had wanted for the last three or so years of my life. Her hand that was underneath my vest top started gently stroking the skin of my stomach causing me to groan into the kiss. I felt the slight smirk on her lips through the kiss that we had yet to break and then I felt her lips part and her tongue softly run over my bottom lip and I gladly gave her entrance. The kiss that had started gentle soon turned passionate and my mind was racing. Miley was kissing me; she was kissing me like this! I never wanted to break away from her but the urge to breathe soon became undeniable and we parted but Miley only moved far enough away so she could look into my eyes.

"How long?" she whispered and I knew instantly that she was asking how long I had felt this way about her. I answered in a similar fashion.

"A while ... you?" I asked back. She smiled softly, placed a quick kiss on my lips before replying.

"Maybe a while longer ..."

We didn't need any further words as she leaned forward again and I met her half way for our next explosive kiss. I moved my hands to rest in the small of her back and had just slipped my fingertips under her waist band when my alarm started ringing. I groaned in annoyance and thought about ditching my lecture but Miley shook her head and smiled, clearly telling me I wasn't ditching. She gave me a short kiss and rolled off me to watch as I stood up and quickly changed. When I was ready I turned back to her, wanting to ask her if she'd be there when I got back. I knew she had a free day today as her lecturer had cancelled the lecture. She nodded at me before I even got the words out.

"I'll be waiting right here" she grinned. I grinned back and didn't stop for the rest of the day, with the thought of going back to Miley in our bed.

Miley's POV

If I had actually thought about it, Lilly's dropped jaw and widened eyes would have been something I usually would have laughed at, but laughing was far from how I felt right now as I could tell that she was panicking, majorly. I knew that when Lilly is panicked she runs so I had to do something before she did and the only thing I could think of was to kiss her. So I did. The feeling of Lilly melting against me as we kissed was absolute heaven; I couldn't believe this was happening. My hand was in its usual place, resting on her stomach and the skin underneath my fingers was warm and I couldn't help but start stroking the toned skin. Lilly groaned into this kiss as I did this and I smirked as I heard this. Lilly's reaction emboldened me so I ran my tongue over her bottom lip and was instantly given entrance. As the kiss turned passionate my mind was racing as I realised that I was finally kissing Lilly, after years of wanting and waiting, I was finally kissing her and the best bit? She was kissing me back.

Finally we both had to breathe so I pulled away gently but kept as close as I could whist we caught our breaths.

"How long?" I whispered, knowing she would understand I was asking how long she had felt the same way.

"A while, you?" she asked me. I smiled softly, placed a quick kiss on her lips before replying.

"Maybe a while longer ..."

I didn't need to hear anything else so I leaned forward and Lilly met me for another kiss. Damn I don't think I'll ever get tired of kissing her. She moves her hands to rest on the small of my back and was just starting to slip her fingertips into my waist band, something that I was mentally encouraging her to do when her alarm went off and we both groaned, her in annoyance and me in disappointment. I knew she had a lecture now and as she looked at me I could tell she was thinking of ditching so I gave her a look that I hoped was clearly saying, 'go your education is important'. I gave her a quick kiss and rolled of her so she could get up, which she did, resignedly.

She then got changed right in front of me and I could feel myself start to drool. Over the years we had seen each other's bodies in various states of undress and I don't even think she even realised what she was doing to me because she was dressed and ready to go in mere minutes with her usual efficiency. As she grabbed her bag at the door she turned to look at me, a question clear on her face. Would I be there when she got back? I didn't even think she needed to ask, like I would be anywhere else than waiting for her to come back to our bed. I nodded at her unasked question.

"I'll be waiting right here" I grinned. She grinned back and left for her lecture. I fell back against the pillow with a ridiculous smile on my lips.

Lilly would come back to our bed, I like the sound of that.

The End!

A.N. I think that some of you might not like where I've ended this but I think it would probably ruin the feel of the story if I continue it. I wanna thank everyone who's reviewed this story, I can't believe the response that it's had :) and I hope you guys make my day and review one more time. Thanks guys, Nicki xoxo


End file.
